


Waking Twilight

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e20 Darkness Falls, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: So, with a little inspiration from @scully-loves-ruthie and staying overnight in the hospital with my knee surgery, I wrote this real quick in a notebook. Post ep ‘Darkness Falls’. UST. Don’t know if this is any good but I hope it turned out okay.





	Waking Twilight

Mulder was the first one to wake up from the three survivors. Then the forest ranger woke up as well. As a precaution and for her well being (the doctors insisted), they moved the still unconscious Scully away.

“She needs to heal,” the doctors told Mulder.

“Like hell I am leaving her side,” Mulder had growled. He had just about pummeled half the quarantine staff with his IV and oxygen tank into the ground.

So they relented. The doctors did not separate the FBI partners. While she still continued to rest, Mulder did his best to occupy himself and kill time. They first gave him years’ old National Geographic and Times magazines. They found old and moldy cheap paperbacks from the sixties that held no appeal. Then the staff caved and gave him one of those boxy, small black and white tvs in order to pass the time. That died within two days. Finally, they gave him a small radio that was loud enough to carry throughout the small room the room they shared. And it only got one channel of classical music.

He ignored all those distractions and favored staying by Scully’s bedside instead. He kept the classical music play nonstop, somehow believing she could hear it in her unconsciousness. He spent most of his day gently stroking the fiery locks, resting his head on his other arm, just trying to memorize her Grecian profile. He would speak softly to her sleeping form, telling her stories of his childhood and Oxford.

As his rough fingers continued to travel her face, he fought internally with the guilt that was threatening to consume him. This was all his fault. He had watched her transform over the year to a no nonsense medical doctor and FBI agent who was simultaneously the only person in the universe to gain his trust, shattering his decades’ old creed of trust no one. She had unknowingly become his best friend, entertaining his 3am phone calls, and challenging him every step of the way. But the loss of her innocence and any resemblance of a social life had become lost because of him.

And he had betrayed her by putting her in harm’s way. A simple walk in the forest my ass. He had almost killed her (again) because of the X-Files. No one deserved this life, especially her. He did not want to admit it, but he was already thinking about her more than just as a friend, more than a sister…

Lost in his own thoughts, he failed to notice the flickering of her eyes as they opened unsteadily as he continued to caress her face.

“Mulder?”

Her voice is harsh and raspy from lack of use. Mulder smiled and immediately appeared in her line of sight. “Hey there, partner,” he spoke softly, his fingers gently trailing down her cheek. “How you feeling?”

She chuckled, wincing. “That was one helluva trip to the forest.” She groaned, feeling a new sudden pain in her back from lack of moving. She strained her ears to hear the classical music above the background noise of the plethora of medical equipment. She smiled. “How did you know I love classical music, Mulder?”

“Fate? It is the only station the radio gets,” he said softly. He made a mental note that Scully loved her classical music for future reference. “Water?”

She nodded. Mulder fetched a small paper cup of water and helped her sit up, keeping his right arm wrapped around her shoulders. She held the paper cup with both hands as Mulder guided the cup to her mouth. She sipped it gingerly before finishing it. “Tell me what happened,” she said.

Mulder told her everything and she listened intently. As he finished, Scully was already exhausted again, the simple task of sitting up had taken a lot out of her. He eased her back down and pulled the blankets around her. “I’ll go get the doctors.”

Scully sighed and shook her head. “They can wait, Mulder. Just stay here with me for a moment, please?”

He nodded mutely, resumed his post, and gently continued to trace her face. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes again, allowing her body to relax against his touch and the classical music. This moment of waking twilight seemed so wonderful.

“I’m sorry, Scully.”

“Hm. For what?” She opened an eye sleepily.

“This not simple trip to the forest.”

“Stop it, Mulder. Hospitals are already boring and depressing enough. I don’t need you beating yourself up over me. There is nothing to forgive.”

Mulder was silent, wondering what was causing her to talk like this. Drugs probably Or over sleeping. “What can I do then?”

“This,” she mumbled, drifting off to sleep. “Just being here. Promise you’ll be here when I wake up?”

“Promise,” he whispered silently, giving a light kiss on her brow as his partner drifted back to sleep.


End file.
